1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument for detecting and recording the number of lightning discharges on the skin of an aircraft.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As less metal and more plastic bonding techniques are used in the construction of aircraft, it becomes more important to understand the effects of lightning discharges on the skin of aircraft. Part of the basis for such an understanding is the accumulation of in-flight lightning strike data, since a knowledge of the actual probability of lightning strikes is essential to a determination of the extent and type of protection required.
The acquisition of such in-flight lightning strike data requires a detector which provides this basic data. Such a detector, to be practical should be as simple as possible with no required moving parts or apertures in the skin of the aircraft. In addition, such a detector should not require extensive wiring or burden already complex aircraft electrical systems. The present invention provides a solution to these requirements. Its extreme simplicity offers advantages over those inventions shown in the prior art.
Prior known aircraft lightning discharge detection systems typically require a rotating disc mounted flush in the aircraft's outer skin. The present invention is distinguishable over these types in that the detector has no moving parts nor does it require rotational movement with respect to the aircraft skin. Additionally, the present invention differs from those as typified in U.S. Pat. No. 1,893,337 by F. G. Patterson in that it utilizes ground as a reference eliminating the use of dual plates to overcome drift problems associated with aging.